(Sweet) Fight
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Intinya, ini salah Karma/ "ASTAGADRAGON KARMA!"/"... Sompret itu rahasia"/"Kalo kamu selingkuh mulu bakal kuputusin."/" Maaf...tapi kita putus saja."/DLDR/BIKIN BAPER


**(Sweet) Fight**

 **By: Lala-chan ssu**

 **Just another TeraIto**

 **Rated: T+ untuk keambiguan merajalela**

 **Warning: OOC, GAJE, ABAL, BIKIN BAPER, INNOCENT!ITONA, LACUR!KARMA, DLL**

 **I've warned you**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **(Kayaknya kebalik. Tapi...ya sudahlah)**

 **Hajimaru**

~~oo00oo~~

Saat itu jam istirahat. Saat yang paling bebas sebebas bebasnya bebas. Makan siang, ngegosip, main hape, bahkan lari keliling sekolah Cuma pake selembar sempak doang. _But, don't try this at home, kay?_

Sekarang, dipojokan kelas E, geng preman gagal pensiun yang terdiri dari Itona, Muramatsu, Terasaka, dan Yoshida (sesuai abjad lol) sedang main game CS di handphone milik Yoshida dan Terasaka. Gimana caranya CS bisa dimaenin di hape, author juga ga tau. Tanyakan itu pada tentakel Koro _-sensei_.

Kalau kalian tanya Hazama dimana, dia sedang makan siang sambil ngegosip bareng cewek-cewek lain ekhem-gosipin yaoi kelas mereka-ekhem.

Kembali ke geng preman. Kini mereka bermain two on two. MuraYoshi vs TeraIto.

"Yes! Ketembak lu Tona!"

"Ahelah...udah 4 kali lebih. Gak usah ganas-ganas amat ngapa, Mur."

"Tau lo, Mur! Gue juga mau maen! Siniin ngapa!"

"Satu puteran lagi dah Yo..."

"LU UDAH NGOMONG GITU DARITADI, NYET!"

"Ah males gua maen ama Tona. Kalah mulu. Gua gabung dah ama lo pada."

"Bangke. Gue ngajak lo biar gue ga kepojok, Ter!"

"Tapi lo seneng gue pojokin."

...sumpah. Ambigu.

"Terasaka- _kun_ bising ah. Damai dikit bisa gak sih?" keluh sang provokator number wahid di kelas E, Akabane Karma (yang kayaknya di series ini muncul Cuma buat ngehina Mas Ter doang)

"NGAPA JADI GUA?! GUA MAH ADEM-ADEM AJA! MEREKA YANG DARITADI RIBUT!" TERASAKA PROTES (Reader: Capslock woi Thor!)

"Tapi muka lo ngajak ribut~~" balas Karma nyantai.

"GUA TABOK TUH MULUT MAMPUS LU!"

"Mulut gua maunya dicium ama lu."

Terasaka nge-blush. Muramatsu dan Yoshida nahan muntah. Cewek-cewek FG-an. Itona masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Lu ngapa sih Kar?! Sakit? Kalo sakit jangan disini. Sana ke rumah sakit terus mati!" sembur Terasaka.

"Aku sakit karena menahan cintaku ini terlalu lama." Ujar Karma sableng. Terasaka makin nge-blush. Muramatsu udah muntah. Yang cewek makin FG-an. Itona ngangkat alis.

"Sumpah lu udah sinting ye Kar?!"

"Aku sinting membayangkan kau memasuki diriku."

Fix. Terasaka mau bunuh diri. Muramatsu pingsan. Yoshida cengo. Yang cewek kehabisan suara.

"Kamu gak boleh gitu Karma." Kataoka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Be-betul itu, Karma _-kun._ Y-yang boleh berurusan soal dimasuki Terasaka _-kun_ itu Cuma Itona- _kun_..." timpal Okuda. Bahkan Okuda yang terkenal manis dan polos mengerti perkara memasuki dan dimasuki.

"Eeeh... Memang kenapa? Aku dulu juga sering dimasuki Terasaka." Ujar Karma gamblang.

Satu detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEKKHHH!?" sekelas langsung menjerit.

"ASTAGADRAGON KARMA, SERIUSAN LO?!" jerit Sugaya.

"TERASAKA, ITU BOONG KAN?!"

"TUNG—WOI! KARMA! APA-APAAN LU?! DAN SINGKIRIN BUKU KUTUKAN LU, HAZAMA!"

"Kayaknya uke dikelas ini udah kagak ada yang perawan dah "

"Termasuk elo yang dijebolin Om Red Eye kan, Chiba?"

"...sompret itu rahasia."

"NYUYAAA!? APAKAH ITU BENAR?! AYO CERITAKAN LAGI!"

Sekelas hening dan menatap sosok gurita besar berwarna kuning yang didiagnosa (lah) adalah guru mereka.

"KORO- _SENSEI_ NGAPAEN?! JAUH-JAUH SANA!" yang lain ngusir. Koro _-sensei_ pundung.

"Karma. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itona.

"Hmm? Ya itu maksudku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hmm~~udah lama sih~~jauh sebelum kamu masuk kelas E~~"

Sekelas mangap. Kalau katanya _Bitch-sensei_ pas ngajar itu jadi ' _what? Really?_ '.

"Terus, terus... Terasaka juga lembut banget loh~~ dia gak pernah kasar. Ah, tapi pasti _Itona-kun_ diperlakuin lebih lembut ya..." cerocos Karma. Itona hanya diam.

"Hm? Kok diem? Terasaka bilang dia lembut begitu karena sayang lho~~"

Sadar situasi, Terasaka langsung menjadi penengah.

"Oi, Karma! Gue gak ada ngomong gitu!"

"Eh? Bukannya kamu ngomong gitu ya pas pertama kali kita gituan?" tanya Karma.

"Gue gak—"

"Apa itu benar, Terasaka?"

Terasaka berbalik menatap Itona. Itona sendiri juga balik menatapnya datar.

Terlalu datar.

"Yaampun, Itona. Sumpah gue gak pernah—"

"Tentu saja benar, Itona-kun~~ aku punya buktinya lho~~ mau liat?"

Seketika, seisi kelas mengerubungi Karma yang memutarkan video Karma dan Terasaka sedang enaena. Reaksi pun beragam.

Yang cewek antara jijik dan mau FG-an, separuh cowok pada pingsan (Muramatsu ga diitung. Kan pingsan duluan hhe), dan Mimura dengan sableng minta kopian dan dihadiahi tatapan aneh sekelas.

Itona sendiri masih diam menatap video itu. Videonya tak hanya satu, tapi ada banyak. Itona menghela napas dan kembali duduk di mejanya.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi tak ada lagi suara apapun di kelas E.

~~oo00oo~~

Tak biasanya Itona pulang sendirian. Ia menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Dan Terasaka sendiri dijauhi Itona sejak masuk tadi.

Itona menghela napas. Memang Karma selalu bercanda kelewatan dan Terasaka juga sering melakukan kontak fisik yang 'kelewatan' dengan orang lain. Itona bisa menghiraukannya.

Tapi ia bisa begitu kesal hanya karena bualan Karma.

Itona tak bodoh. Ia juga tau video tadi hanya editan. Seharusnya ia tak ambil pusing.

Tapi kenapa ia tetap tak bisa menolerir kenyataan seandainya Terasaka melakukan hal yang intim selain dengannya.

Memang agak absurd bila hal itu dipikirkan oleh bocah kelas 3 SMP. Tapi...

Ditengah-tengah saat ketika Itona berpikir, ia bertemu dua orang yang amat fammiliar. Kalau Itona tak salah ingat, itu Asano Gakushuu dan sekertaris OSIS. Hm...

Ah ya, Asano Gakushuu dan Sakakibara Ren.

Itona menimbang-nimbang. Ia tak terlalu mengenal mereka, tapi ia sudah tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Karena kepalang tanggung, ia hampiri dua sejoli—ehm kedua anggota virtuoso itu.

"Anoo... Asano... _kun_?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Gakushuu menoleh. Ia mengernyit menatap Itona, berusaha mengenalinya.

"Ah! Kau kalau tidak salah murid pindahan kelas E itu ya?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Ung. Aku Horibe Itona. Ng...bisa aku bicara sedikit denganmu?"

Gakushuu menimbang-nimbang. Ia tatap Itona sejenak.

"Bukan masalah sekolah. Hanya...sedikit masalah personal." Ujar Itona. Gakushuu hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, cepatlah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika pacarmu selingkuh?"

GUBRAK!

Gakushuu langsung jatuh ala anime. Ren hanya sweatdrop dan Itona memasang tampang datar.

"Ap-apa-apaan itu?! L-lagian bukannya aku pacaran dengan Ren atau apa, tapi-!"

"Aku gak ada bilang kau pacaran dengan Sakakibara lho."

Hening sejenak.

"Ohok. Ya...mungkin langsung minta putus? Buat apa dipertahanin? Yah yang berpengalaman soal ginian kayaknya si Seo...tapi sudahlah! Kenapa kau tanya itu padaku?! Gak tanya si pirang jidat lebar songong si Maehara itu?!" tanya Gakushuu. Rupanya dia ada dendam karena Maehara ngerebut Isogai. Hahaha! Ups...

"Ah, masalahnya ada dikelas kami jadi lebih baik aku tak minta sarannya." Ujar Itona. Gakushuu mengangguk. Akhirnya setelah berterima kasih, Itona lanjut pergi.

"...tapi sungguhan lho."

"Ng? Sungguhan apa Asano _dear_?"

"Kalau kau masih sering selingkuh bakal kuputusin."

"Huweeh! Jangan dong!"

~~oo00oo~~

Itona melipat tangannya di pegangan jembatan dan menaruh dagunya disana. Ia perhatikan anak-anak yang asyik bermain di sungai dan satu per satu pulang setelah dijemput ibunya atau bertemu kakak atau ayahnya.

"Itona!"

Itona menoleh. Ia dapati Terasaka sedang terengah-engah.

"Ck. Ada apa sih menjauhiku? Jangan ketipu bualan Karma!" Terasaka berjalan mendekati Itona. Itona hanya menunduk.

"Hah? Kenapa sih?" tanya Terasaka. Tangannya terulur ingin mengelus mahkota perak milik kekasih mungilnya, namun tangannya langsung ditepis. Terasaka kaget menerima perlakuan tak biasa itu.

"Terasaka... maaf. Aku tau Karma tadi hanya membual, tapi... kita putus saja."

"...h-ha? Apa maksudmu, Itona?! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Maaf. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu sementara. Dan lebih baik pikirkan saja rencana untuk membunuh gurita itu sebelum waktunya."

Seiring dengan perkataan itu, Itona menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Terasaka yang terdiam.

 **~~~END~~~**

Tapi tentu aja gak end sampe sini. Ini nyambung kok sama seri berikutnya XDDD

Etto...kok kalian liatinnya begitu? Hieee... Maaf bikin mereka bertengkaaaar TTATT

Ini buat mbak **Ratu Obeng** dan mbak **Kiyoha** yang udah rajin nagihin uhuhu...

Dan mungkin lanjutannya bakal lama karena udah mau un. Stay tune tapi yah *cling*

Makasih ya yang udah review~~ udah dibales di kotak pm masing-masing karena lagi kaya kuota. Huahahahaha—okhok. Dan (masih) mohon maaf bila ada pengetikan yang salah. Pake hape ._. Ah dan ini yang ga log-in~~

 **Risoellah**

Iya dong~~ Itona wajib kawaii~~

Ah mereka gak boleh putus! Gabole! *lempar ending jauh-jauh* #disleped

Ini rikuesanmu sudah terpenuhi~~

*pukpuk* saya juga belom menemukan pangeran saya kok. Ah, apa jangan-jangan saya pangerannya?! #heh!

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah TeraIto bersatu kembali? Apakah akhir manga AnKyo akan gembira? Akankah makin banyak uke yang gak perawan? #heh

Review kudasai?


End file.
